


[META] I was dancing when the music stopped

by lachance



Series: Челлендж [4]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), evermore - Taylor Swift (Album), folklore - Taylor Swift (Album)
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, James is a foil, Meta, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, lyrics breakdown, taylor swift cinematic universe - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Джеймс — это прокси, и все взаимосвязано.
Relationships: Dorothea/Betty
Series: Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[META] I was dancing when the music stopped

Это не ложь, не совсем она. Двадцать восемь молодых мужчин купаются в поэме Уолта Уитмена, пока женщина наблюдает за ними из окна (или пока Уитмен наблюдает за ними из окна), и они сами не знают, кого окатили брызгами.

Это не ложь, не совсем она. Квир-литература во все времена полагалась на прокси, чтобы выжить: женщины назывались мужскими именами, героини становились героями, а единственным способом показать квира на большом экране после кодекса Хейса было сделать его злодеем. Подумайте обо всех этих женственных злодеях с прилизанными волосами, о диснеевских антагонистах, о том, как прототипом Урсулы была драг-королева Дивайн. Подумайте, какой отпечаток это оставило на разуме квир-подростков того времени и на всей медиа-культуре на десятилетия вперед. И если после этого вы решили, что сейчас совсем другие времена, — подумайте дважды.

## Одна золотая нить

Вот моя теория: Джеймс и Доротея в мифологии Тейлор Свифт — это один и тот же персонаж, связанный с Бетти долгой историей, которая началась и закончилась в Тьюпело, округ Ли, северо-восток Миссисипи. Джеймс был прокси для Доротеи так же, как он был прокси для Тейлор ( _двадцать восемь молодых мужчин купаются на берегу_ ). 

Теперь, когда все представили мем со взбудораженным фанатом теорий заговора, я продолжу.

«Канон» этой истории — пять песен: «cardigan», «betty», «dorothea», «‘tis the damn season» и «august». Они связаны воедино словами самой Тейлор. Подбирая цитаты из других текстов, чтобы восполнить пробелы, я исхожу из трех вещей:  
1\. Повторяющиеся мотивы;  
2\. Искусство открыто для интерпретации;  
3\. Автор мертв.

Откуда взялась эта теория? «One single thread of gold». Одна вещь, что связывает между собой Джеймса, Доротею и персонажа «champagne problems»: каждый из них уезжает.

’Cause I knew you  
Steppin’ on the last train  
Marked me like a bloodstain  
— _cardigan_

Ведь я знала тебя  
Садящейся в последний поезд  
Отмечающей меня, как кровавое пятно  


  


You booked the night train for a reason  
So you could sit there in this hurt  
— _champagne problems_

Недаром ты взяла билеты на ночной поезд  
Так ты можешь сидеть здесь с этой болью

  


You got shiny friends since you left town  
A tiny screen’s the only place I see you now  
— _dorothea_  


Ты завела новых блестящих друзей с тех пор, как покинула город  
Теперь я вижу тебя лишь на крошечном экране  


Это может быть и повторяющийся мотив, но — бритва Оккама: если вы видите на одной странице трех женщин в красных плащах — либо это одна женщина, либо это «Рассказ Служанки».

Бетти — не прокси, но отсылка (Ребекка? Элизабет?) и собирательный образ «женщины, ждущей на той стороне моста». Каждое ее появление связано с воспоминаниями и рефлексией: «Я знала тебя, бегущую, как вода». Образ воды критически важен для Джеймса/Доротеи, что еще раз указывает на связь между этими персонажами:

I’m like the water when your ship rolled in that night  
— _willow_

Я — словно вода, куда в ночи погружается твой корабль  


  


Eyes like sinking ships on waters  
So inviting, I almost jump in  
— _gold rush_

Глаза, манящие, словно тонущие корабли на воде  
Я почти прыгаю

  


If your cascade, ocean wave blues come  
— _peace_

Если твоя тоска приливает океанскими волнами

  


And my waves meet your shore  
Ever and evermore  
— _long story short_

И мои волны встречают твой берег  
Отныне и навсегда  


Главные точки сюжета Бетти — песни «cardigan» и «dorothea». Несмотря на разность тона и лексики, песни связаны мотивом — каждая из них рефлексирует прошлые отношения через воображаемое будущее:

I knew you’d miss me once the thrill expired  
And you’d be standin’ in my front porch light  
And I knew you’d come back to me  
— _cardigan_

Я знала, ты будешь скучать по мне, когда угаснет восторг  
И ты будешь стоять в свете на моем крыльце  
И я знала, что ты вернешься ко мне  


  


It’s never too late  
To come back to my side  
The stars in your eyes  
Shined brighter in Tupelo  
And if you’re ever tired of being known  
For who you know  
You know, you’ll always know me  
— _dorothea_

Никогда не поздно  
Вернуться на мою сторону  
Звезды твоих глазах  
Сияли ярче в Тьюпело  
И если ты устанешь быть известной теми  
Кого ты знаешь  
Ты знаешь, ты всегда знаешь меня  


Каждая из этих песен — фантазия о том, как вернется человек, который однажды шагнул в последний поезд; мечта о детстве, где ты встречаешь под трибунами самую красивую девочку в школе.

And damn, Dorothea, they all wanna be ya  
But are you still the same soul I met under the bleachers, well  
I guess I’ll never know  


И, черт, Доротея, они все хотели быть тобой,  
Но осталась ли ты той же, кем была, когда мы встретились под трибунами, что же  
Наверное, я никогда не узнаю  


## Подруга Дороти

В сороковых, говоря о своей ориентации так, чтобы это было понятно только собеседнику, квир мог бы назвать себя «другом Дороти» — в честь героини Джуди Гарленд в «Волшебнике страны Оз». Дороти — Доротея — встречает друга в начальной школе, когда им семь, и вся их история пронизана одним и тем же образом взросления в маленьком городке, где ты должен скрывать, кто ты есть.

Please, picture me in the trees  
I hit my peak at seven  
<...>  
Your braids make a pattern  
Love you to the Moon and to Saturn  
<...>  
I think you should come live with me  
And we can be pirates  
Then you won’t have to cry  
Or hide in the closet  
— _seven_

Пожалуйста, представь меня среди деревьев  
Как высоко я взлетала в семь  
<...>  
Твои косы создают узор  
Люблю тебя до Луны и Сатурна  
<...>  
Думаю, тебе стоит переехать ко мне  
И мы можем стать пиратами  
Тогда тебе не придется плакать  
Или прятаться в шкафу

  


I parkеd my car right between the Methodist  
And thе school that used to be ours  
— _‘tis the damn season_

Я оставила машину прямо между Методистской церковью  
И школой, где мы раньше учились

«И тебе не придется плакать и прятаться в шкафу» тематически связывает с этим периодом их жизни еще одну песню — «tolerate it», где героиня говорит: «Я знаю, что мою любовь нужно праздновать, но ты лишь принимаешь ее». В интервью Элвису Дюрану два года назад Тейлор сказала о своих ЛГБТК-друзьях и коллегах: «Я не принимаю вас такими, какие вы есть, я ПРАЗДНУЮ вас такими, какие вы есть». Почти дословная цитата делает понятным, о каком именно принятии идет речь в «tolerate it», и почему героиня «seven» должна плакать и прятаться в шкафу — что в квир-дискуссиях само по себе почти столетний мем.

Все это рисует портреты героинь: две девочки в консервативном городке, которые ходят в методистскую церковь, а после, сидя на качелях, привязанных к дереву, фантазируют о том, как «уедут в Индию и станут пиратами». Джеймс, Доротея и Бетти впервые появились на альбомах «folklore» и «evermore», но с ними тесно переплетена песня «It’s nice to have a friend» с альбома «Lover»:

School bell rings, walk me home  
Sidewalk chalk covered in snow  
Lost my gloves, you give me one  
«Wanna hang out?»  
Yeah, sounds like fun  
Video games, you pass me a note  
Sleeping in tents  
It’s nice to have a friend

Звенит школьный звонок, проводи меня домой  
Мел на тротуаре припорошило снегом  
Потеряла перчатки, ты дала мне свои  
«Хочешь, погуляем?»  
Да, звучит здорово  
Видеоигры, ты передаешь мне записку  
Ночуем в палатках  
Хорошо, когда есть друг  


Жизнь квир-подростка в маленьком городе описывает в своей автобиографии кантри-певица Чели Райт: «Я вглядывалась в других людей в надежде найти кого-то, похожего на меня, но не видела ничего, что дало бы мне знак: я не одна. Несмотря на все мои надежды, влечение к женщинам так и не исчезло. Если в Уэллсвилле и были похожие на меня девушки, то я не знала, как найти их. Не было ни единой книги в школьной или городской библиотеке, где говорилось бы о гомосексуальности, а если бы они были — я бы не решилась к ним прикоснуться, опасаясь, что меня поймают». 

В «peace» героиня с отчаянием говорит: «Я бы умерла ради тебя в тайне». Тематически песня «ivy» не связана с этой историей, но даже она отсылает к очень похожему чувству:

I’d live and die for moments that we stole  
On begged and borrowed time

Я живу и умираю ради моментов, что мы украли,  
В вымоленном, одолженном времени  


Как и Чели Райт, героини Тейлор раз за разом говорят о червоточине внутри себя, страхе быть пойманными, украденном времени — и эти мотивы тянутся далеко за пределы этих двух альбомов:

’Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes  
And guns, they are the hunters, we are the foxes  
And we run  
— _I know places_

Потому что у них есть клетки, у них есть ящики  
И ружья — они охотники, мы лисы  
И мы бежим  
  
  


## Двое ради шоу

«Betty» — песня, заслуживающая отдельного эссе (и фандом написал их десятки). Она описывает флэшбек «Джеймса», раз за разом проезжающего мимо дома Бетти, не в силах заговорить с ней после лета, что провел с другой девушкой. Он вспоминает, как увидел ее танцующей с другим на школьной вечеринке; он говорит: «Мне всего семнадцать, я ничего не понимаю, кроме того, что скучаю по тебе». 

Можно интерпретировать эту песню напрямую, как гетеро-нарратив, можно вспомнить «треугольник желания» ( _двадцать восемь молодых мужчин_ ), можно даже пошутить, что герои песни — Бетти, Джеймс и Инез — названы в честь детей Райана Рейнольдса, но есть нюанс: у Райана Рейнольдса и Блейк Лайвли три **дочери**.

В контексте интересно другое: концовка, где Джеймс приходит на вечеринку Бетти и целует ее на глазах у «всех ее тупых друзей». И даже если это странный способ называть друзей своего партнера — это часть истории: простой поцелуй у всех на глазах, когда вокруг маленький консервативный городок, и вы две девушки — это акт неповиновения.

И что еще интереснее: эта вечеринка, этот поцелуй, этот акт неповиновения — только фантазия.

Yeah, I showed up at your party  
Will you have me? Will you love me?  
Will you kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends?  
If you kiss me, will it be just like I dreamed it?  
— _betty_  


Да, я показалась на твоей вечеринке  
Ты примешь меня? Ты полюбишь меня?  
Поцелуешь ли ты меня на крыльце перед всеми своими тупыми друзьями?  
Если ты поцелуешь – будет ли это, как в моих мечтах?

Мы никогда так и не узнаем, что было на той вечеринке. Целует ли ее Джеймс/Доротея на глазах у всех ее тупых друзей. Потому что из «cardigan», и «willow», и «champagne problems» и множества других мы узнаем другое: Доротея уезжает. Она уезжает в большой город, потому что мечтает стать знаменитой, и потому что ее сердце разбито. Постучала она в дверь Бетти в ту ночь или нет — все прошло совсем не так, как она мечтала.

Множество раз они возвращаются к этим моментам в мельчайших подробностях:

I can see you standing, honey  
With his arms around your body  
Laughin’, but the joke’s not funny at all  
<...>  
I can see you starin’, honey  
Like he’s just your understudy  
Like you’d get your knuckles bloody for me  
— _exile_

Я вижу, как ты стоишь, милая,  
Его руки вокруг твоего тела  
Ты смеешься, но шутка совсем не смешная  
<...>  
Я вижу, как ты наблюдаешь, милая,  
Словно он просто твоя замена  
Словно ты бы разбила костяшки за меня

  


I didn’t have it in myself to go with grace  
And so the battleships will sink beneath the waves  
<...>  
And you’re tossing out blame, drunk on this pain  
Crossing out the good years  
— _my tears ricochet_

Я не нашла в себе сил уйти достойно  
И теперь боевые корабли погружаются под волны  
<...>  
И ты перекладываешь вину, упиваешься этой болью,  
Вычеркиваешь хорошие времена  


  


The worst thing that I ever did  
Was what I did to you  
— _betty_

Худшее, что я когда-либо делала —  
То, что я сделала с тобой  


  


Break my soul in two looking for you  
But you’re right here  
— _coney island_

Разбила душу надвое в поисках тебя  
Но ты была прямо здесь  


  


I talk shit with my friends, it’s like I’m wasting your honor  
— _peace_  


Я несу чушь со своими друзьями, будто порчу твою честь  


Историю развивает «champagne problems»:

One for the money, two for the show,  
I never was ready so I watch you go,  
Sometimes you just don’t know the answer  
’Til someone’s on their knees and asks you  
«She would’ve made such a lovely bride  
What a shame she’s fucked in the head,» they said  
But you’ll find the real thing instead  
She’ll patch up your tapestry that I shred  
And hold your hand while dancing  
Never leave you standing  


Раз ради денег, два ради шоу  
Я никогда не была готова, и я смотрела, как ты уходишь  
Иногда ты просто не знаешь ответа  
Пока кто-то не спрашивает тебя на коленях  
Они говорили: «Из нее бы вышла прекрасная невеста  
Как жаль, что она совершенно чокнутая»  
Но ты нашла что-то настоящее  
Она зашивает твое полотно, разодранное мной  
И держит твою руку в танце  
Никогда не оставляет стоять

Классический «вопрос, заданный на коленях» — можно интерпретировать, как просьбу о камин-ауте, на который Бетти решиться не смогла. В ней слишком много страха — тогда как Джеймс/Доротея готов/а при всех позвать ее на танец и «поцеловать ее на глазах у всех ее тупых друзей». Символическое предложение руки и сердца — или открытой жизни в таком контексте — вопрос, ответ на который она не знает до самого последнего момента. И даже ответив, она гадает, не теряет ли что-то важное, отказав.

Бетти возвращается к своим страхам, даже описывая внутренний жар первой любви в «gold rush»: 

At dinner parties, I call you out on your contrarian shit  
And the coastal town we wandered ’round had nеver seen a love as pure as it  
And thеn it fades into the gray of my day-old tea  
’Cause it could never be  


На званом обеде я критикую то, как ты споришь со всем миром своей чушью  
И прибрежный городок, по которому мы бродили  
Никогда не видел столь чистой любви  
А потом она медленно посерела, как мой вчерашний чай  
Потому что у нее не было шансов

«Gold rush» — песня о бесконечно красивой женщине, от каждого жеста которой у тебя «двоится в глазах в оттенках розового», при виде которой задаешься вопросом: «Каково это — расти такой прекрасной?», но даже здесь Бетти говорит:

I don’t like that falling feels like flying ‘til the bone crush  


Мне не нравится, что падение кажется полетом, пока не ломаются кости

Потому что все это время ей было страшно.

«Peace» и «coney island» описывают один и тот же страх, одно и то же чувство вины — но первая с точки зрения человека в отношениях, а вторая — того, для кого они давно в прошлом. «Peace» — это страх Чели Райт, говорящий: «Опасность всегда за углом, дорогая, потому что она живет во мне»; «coney island» рефлексирует: «Я подтолкнула тебя к краю, и ты была слишком вежливой, чтобы уйти; ты скучаешь по мошеннице, которая заманила тебя в рай и оставила там?».

The devil’s in the details, but you got a friend in me  
Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?  


Дьявол в деталях, но во мне ты обрела друга  
Будет ли этого достаточно, если я никогда не смогу дать тебе покой?

«Right where you left me» спрашивает: «Вы слышали историю о девушке, которая застыла во времени? Жизнь продолжалась для всех, она не замечала этого». «Happiness», снова отсылая к «seven» («это цена, которую я заплатила за семь лет в раю») рассказывает, каково это — танцевать, когда музыка остановилась. Момент, когда Доротея села на поезд, глубоко травмировал ее — настолько, что она застыла вокруг этой травмы, но так никогда и не переросла ее:

It’s born from just one single glance  
But it dies and it dies and it dies  
A million little times  
— _illicit affairs_  


[Любовь] рождается с одного короткого взгляда  
Но она умирает, и умирает, и умирает  
Миллион крошечных раз

## Королева, продающая мечты, косметику и журналы

Песни «dorothea» и «‘tis the damn season» рисуют полярно разные картины того, как героини вспоминали друг о друге, но даже до ttds о переживаниях Доротеи говорится очень много — настолько, что ее чувства почти можно разделить на пять стадий принятия. Она тоскует, и злится, и ностальгирует: огромный спектр от вины и отчаяния — до пустоты.

And seeing the shape of your name  
Still spells out pain  
— _closure_

Очертания твоего имени  
По-прежнему складываются в [слово] боль

  


Yes, I got your letter  
Yes, I’m doing bettеr  
It cut deep to know ya, right to the bone  
— _closure_

Да, я получила твое письмо  
Да, мне лучше  
Я изранена знакомством с тобой до самых костей

  


I replay my footsteps on each stepping stone  
Trying to find the one where I went wrong  
Writing letters  
Addressed to the fire  
— _evermore_  


На каждой ступени я повторяю свои шаги  
Пытаюсь найти ту, где я ошиблась  
Пишу письма  
Адресованные огню  


«Betty» и «mirrorball» рисуют, кажется, одну и ту же фантазийную картинку, где Доротея, звезда вечеринки, словно в кино получает лучшую девушку («я отведу тебя на танцпол, сияющий и прекрасный, и когда я разобьюсь — я разобьюсь на миллион осколков»), но правда — это песня «this is me trying», где она очень далеко от лучшей девушки, взрослая и совершенно разбитая.

They told me all of my cages were mental  
So I got wasted like all my potential  
And my words shoot to kill when I’m mad  
I have a lot of regrets about that  
<...>  
I didn’t know if you’d care if I came back  
I have a lot of regrets about that  
<...>  
And it’s hard to be at a party when I feel like an open wound  
It’s hard to be anywhere these days when all I want is you  
You’re a flashback in a film reel on the one screen in my town  


Они говорили, что все ограничения у меня в голове  
И я растратила весь свой потенциал  
И мои слова бьют на поражение, когда я в ярости  
У меня много сожалений об этом  
<...>  
Не знаю, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я вернулась  
У меня много сожалений об этом  
<...>  
Тяжело быть на вечеринке, когда ты чувствуешь себя открытой раной  
Тяжело быть где угодно в те дни, когда все, чего я хочу — это ты  
Ты — флэшбек на кинопленке на единственном экране в моем городе

Песня «evermore» снова возвращается к образу воды, но теперь это корабль, разбившийся о скалы:

I’m on waves, out being tossed  
Is there a line that I could just go cross?  
And when I was shipwrecked  
I thought of you  
In the cracks of light  
I dreamed of you  


Меня швыряет по волнам  
Есть ли еще черта, которую я могу перейти?  
И когда мой корабль разбился  
Я думала о тебе  
И в проблесках света  
Я мечтала о тебе

Бетти вспоминает ее иначе — пытающейся изменить концовку, где «Питер теряет Венди», любившей ее, когда она «чувствовала себя старым кардиганом, брошенным под чьей-то кроватью». Она называет ее «королевой, продающей мечты, косметику и журналы», и тут же говорит:

The fast times, the bright lights, the merry go  
Sorry for not making you my centerfold  
— _coney island_  


Летящее время, яркие огни, бег карусели  
Прости, что не сделала тебя разворотом своего журнала

Это всегда шаг вперед — два шага назад для Бетти: даже если она вспоминает ее с теплом и ностальгией в песне «dorothea», она мучается виной в «coney island». Иронично зеркальные строчки есть в «dorothea» и «mad woman»: 

A tiny screen’s the only place I see you now  
And I got nothing but well wishes for ya  
— _dorothea_

Теперь я вижу тебя лишь на крошечном экране  
И я желаю тебе только лучшего

  


Do you see my face in the neighbor’s lawn?  
Does she smile?  
Or does she mouth, «Fuck you forever»?  
— _mad woman_  


Ты видишь мое лицо на соседской лужайке?  
Она улыбается?  
Или говорит: «К чертям тебя навсегда»?  


Момент, когда Доротея наконец возвращается в Тьюпело, закольцовывает «betty» черной иронией и отчаянием, в котором она доходит до своей низшей точки:

Pulled the car off the road to the lookout  
Could’ve followed my fears all the way down  
And maybe I don’t quite know what to say  
But I’m here in your doorway  
I just wanted you to know that this is me trying  


Свернула с дороги к смотровой площадке  
Могла бы последовать за своими страхами прямо вниз  
И, может быть, я и близко не знаю, что сказать  
Но я здесь, на твоем пороге  
Просто хотела, чтобы ты знала — я стараюсь  


## Эти чертовы праздники

«‘Tis the damn season» — блестящая песня сама по себе, но, если воспринимать ее, как кульминацию характера Доротеи в этой истории — она сочится сарказмом и пассивной агрессией.

If I wanted to know who you were hanging with  
While I was gone, I would’ve have asked you  


Если бы я хотела знать, с кем ты проводила время  
Пока меня не было — я бы спросила

Доротея говорит: «Тебе больно от того, что больно мне, но если тебе все равно — мне тоже все равно». Пройдя низшую точку, она пытается хотя бы сохранить лицо: «Можем считать, что мы квиты. Можешь называть меня деткой на выходные». Строчка «можем считать, что мы квиты» в контексте снова говорит о том, как бесконечно они возвращаются к той школьной вечеринке, словно говоря: «Ты изменила мне, я изменила тебе. Мы квиты».

This place is the same as it ever was  
But you don’t like it that way  
— _dorothea_

Это место такое же, каким было всегда  
Но таким оно тебе не нравилось  


  


The holidays linger like bad perfume  
You can run, but only so far  
— _’tis the damn season_  


Выходные липнут, как плохие духи  
Можешь попытаться сбежать, но ничего не выйдет

Доротея чувствовала себя запертой здесь тогда — это чувство проскальзывает и теперь. И снова она будто одергивает себя, едва начав говорить искренне: «Я сбежала отсюда, помнишь, как ты смотрела, как я уезжаю? Но, если тебе все равно — мне все равно тоже. Я не буду просить тебя ждать, если ты не попросишь меня остаться».

Но, даже ненавидя город, который кажется ей клеткой, она тосковала по Бетти:

So I’ll go back to LA and the so-called friends  
Who’ll write books about me, if I ever make it  
And wonder about the only soul  
Who can tell which smiles I’m faking  


И я вернусь в ЭлЭй — к своим так называемым друзьям  
Которые напишут книгу обо мне, если я смогу прорваться  
Тосковать по единственной  
Что могла сказать, какая из моих улыбок — фальшивая

Бетти знала ее. «Я знала тебя» — сквозная строчка песни «cardigan», а «exile» задается вопросом: «Если ты — больше не моя родина, то кого мне теперь защищать?». Это бесконечная привязанность, уходящая корнями глубоко в детство, под трибуны в начальной школе, на качели, висящие на дереве, к которым Доротея возвращается в «seven» и «happiness», чтобы позже в «exile» говорить, как «балансирует на сломанных ветвях».

Еще один важный мотив для них: дорога как побег и как возвращение. Доротея берет билет на ночной поезд в «champagne problems», но Бетти поет: «Ты знаешь, что мой поезд может вернуть тебя домой» в «willow». Дорога связана с чувством вины: «Выбери безлюдную дорогу, скажи себе, что всегда можешь остановиться», и интимности: «Отведи меня к Озерам, куда уходят умирать поэты». 

В «’tis the damn season» Доротея говорит: «Я остаюсь в доме своих родителей, и дорога, которой мы никогда не ездили, выглядит такой заманчивой» — будто это все, что она может сейчас пообещать.

## Время, мистическое время

После «’tis the damn season» нет сюжетной точки, на которую можно опираться, чтобы увидеть конец истории. Но есть подсказка — в песне «long story short»:

When I dropped my sword  
I threw it in the bushes and knocked on your door  
And we live in peace  


Когда я уронила меч  
Швырнула его в кусты и постучала в твою дверь  
И мы жили в мире  


Год за годом Доротея возвращалась к моменту, когда стояла перед дверью Бетти, не зная, что случится потом — и, кажется, наконец она постучала. 

Или нет. Может быть, финал истории должен быть открытым. Но со всеми ее закольцовками и внутренними рифмами кажется уместным куплет из «invisible string» — песни о нити, что связывает двух людей, даже если жизнь не дает им ни компасов, ни знаков:

Time, mystical time,  
Cutting me open, then healing me fine,  
Were there clues I didn’t see?  
And isn’t it just so pretty to think  
All along there was some  
Invisible string  
Tying you to me?  


Время, мистическое время  
Что взрезáло и исцеляло меня  
Были ли подсказки, что я упустила?  
Но разве не приятно думать  
Что все это время была  
Невидимая нить  
Связывающая тебя со мной?

  


**посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
    

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
  



End file.
